The New Clans, Another First Book, First Series
by Bramblepaw
Summary: Three new Clans come in the forest after StarClan fades. Now only four cats are in StarClan, and three new clans started. Is there room for another? Is there lies about the past?
1. Prolouge: StarClan's Pick

The two cats sat next to each other, starring into the night. One licked the other. "I love you, though we're in StarClan." He mewed.

The other cat nodded. "But did we have to die after Mudpaw became a apprentice?" She asked. She worried about her son, Mudpaw of WhiteClan.

The tom licked her. "Its alright, Featherstorm. Mudpaw is doing fine without us,and I bet Waterlily is being the best mentor." He mewed. He sat down, starting to wonder about his son. He had no more kin left in the Clan, so he must have treated his mentor with love.

Featherstorm licked her paw. "Its not the same anymore, Robinfur. Because, I just saw the future. It won't be the same, again." She mewed.

The dark brown tom starred into his mate's eyes. "What do you mean?" He asked. He wondered if it was bad future for Mudpaw.

Featherstorm looked. "Its our first prophecy, Robinfur. Ever." She moaned, sacredly.

Robinfur looked at her. "What is the prophecy, then?" He asked.

Featherstorm took a large, deep breath. "The power may become four instead of lower." She mewed.

Robinfur's fur stuck up for a moment. There laid silence for a long time. He looked into the warriors path, they were all sleeping. "Should we send some warriors too find the cats who will start it?" He asked.

Featherstorm nodded. She looked into the warriors path herself. She said, "We each pick together." She mewed.

The two made whispers for a while. Robinfur showed a picture of the dark and light cat. They both nodded.

Then they made more whispering, and Featherstorm showed a picture of a white cat. The couple nodded again.

Soon they both showed a picture of a small she-cat. They nodded once the picture was shown.

Featherstorm and Robinfur nodded. The three were picked. They both sat down again, and started to talk.


	2. Chapter 1: Adderpaw&Mudpaw

~Chapter One~ Dawn rose to the sky. The deputy went to the apprentices den. "Adderpaw! Mudpaw! Waterlily and I are on a patrol, and we want you to come with us.

The deputy's apprentice sprang out of bed. She licked her golden fur and said,"Sorry about that, Featherstorm." She mewed. Featherstorm licked his apprentices head and asked, "Could you get Mudpaw up? I know he's a sleeper."

Adderpaw laughed. "Sure, Featherstorm." She mewed. She patted over to her denmate and yowled, "Get up Mudpaw!"

All of the apprentices woke up, everyone scared. Mudpaw was just annoyed by Adderpaw. "What Adderpaw! Its like.. midnight..." he mewed. He blinked a couple of times to get the blurr out of his eyes to see that it was dawn, and the deptuy.

He tumbled out of his mossy nest. He took some of the moss from his family's dens after they died. He still smelt them in the moss, and he could here them talking. After he was awoken, he mewed, "What do you need, Featherstorm?" He asked.

Featherstorm laughed. "Your to sleepy to hear orders? Waterlily and I want you on dawn patrol, around BerryClan border." He mewed.

Adderpaw licked Mudpaw. "Come on! It'll be fun, and we might be able to fight BerryClan warriors!" She mewed happily. She patted along to her mentor with Mudpaw behind her.

Waterlily was waiting at the enterance of the Clearing. She saw the three walk up to her. "I thought I'd be waiting for moons!" She laughed.

Featherstorm didn't smile. "Enough fun for dawn, now lets get on that border. BerryClan could be up to trouble." He mewed, and walked along.

Peachstar looked at Featherstorm, and said, "Thanks for setting up the dawn patrols." She smiled at the two apprentices.

Adderpaw and Mudpaw smiled back. "We'll rip the fur off of any BerryClan cat who sets a paw on our territory!" Mudpaw said. Adderpaw nodded.

Peachstar nodded."I'll be in my den if you need me, and if you could, try to get some prey, cause we're running out." She said, more loudly, so the cats in the clearing could hear. She patted along to her den.

Mudpaw and Adderpaw ran to the border with their mentor's on their they got there.

Adderpaw sniffed in an area. "I don't smell any BerryClan warriors!" She whispered.

Mudpaw sniffed another area. "I smell some, its a patrol! Hide!" He whispered. Featherstorm and Waterlily hid behind a bush while Adderpaw and Mudpaw peeked out of a path of trees. The two apprentices saw they past and got out.

Adderpaw looked at her paw and said, "I think I got a thorn in my paw!" She looked at her paw, seeing a shiny gray line.

Mudpaw nodded. "I'll get it out." He mewed. Adderpaw stood with her paw still. Mudpaw took one of his paws to grab her paw, and the other to carefully get it out.

Adderpaw yowled, "OUCH!" After she was relaxed, she mewed, "At least it didn't hurt, much." She said.

Waterlily came up to Adderpaw and licked her."Its okay, Adderpaw." She mewed. She smiled at Mudpaw's friend.

Featherstorm looked at them. "Maybe we should look around the border somewhere else. Come on,dawn is almost ending, and the sunhigh patrols will need to be sent out." He mewed, and walked along.

Waterlily followed the deputy, with Adderpaw and Mudpaw chasing her.

Mudpaw said, "Don't go so fast!"As he ran closer to his mentor.

Featherstorm stopped. "Do you smell any BerryClan? We're close to camp, so I hope not." He mewed.

Mudpaw and Adderpaw walked around, sniffing the air. "I smell a warrior!" Adderpaw warrior was on WhiteClan territory!

Featherstorm and Waterlily looked, it was Darkeye! An warrior of BerryClan.

Mudpaw and Adderpaw unleashed their claws. Featherstorm got in front of them. "Why are you here?" He hissed.

Darkeye hissed, "I want to talk to Peachstar." The balck she-cat tried to walk forward.

Mudpaw hissed, "No cat on BerryClan talks to Peachstar!" He yowled. He jumped onto Darkeye, ripping into her spine.

Darkeye tried to yank Mudpaw off. "Get off, fox-dung!No cat messes with Darkeye!" She hissed, tried to get him off harder.

Mudpaw fell onto the ground, but Darkeye was still bleeding. He did it! He had made a warrior bleed!

Adderpaw hissed, "You didn't just hurt Mudpaaw, did you? Cause messing with Adderpaw is worse then messing with Darkeye." She grabbed Darkeye with one paw and pushed her face with the other.

Darkeye fell down as Mudpaw reached into her throat, making her choke. Adderpaw noticed she only had one more good eye left, so shestuck her claw into the other one. Darkeye's eye was bleeding and it closed. It was blinded.

Darkeye could barley breathe, and she was choking out blood because of what Mudpaw did. "StarClan light your path... tell BerryClan I'm off to StarClan..." She mumbled and rolled into a ball. She was dead.

Mudpaw and Adderpaw smiled. "We did it! We kept Peachstar safe!" They said happily.

Featherstorm and Waterlily smiled. "Great job!" They both wagged his tail and said, "Lets get home." He stomped off, with Waterlily carrying Darkeye's body.

Peachstar saw them arrive back with the dead cat. "What happened?" She demanded.

Adderpaw stepped up and said, "Darkeye was going to kill you! So me and Mudpaw killed her!" She mewed.

Peachstar nodded. "Great! You could grab some fresh-kill and sleep for a while. I'll return Darkeye's body.

Mudpaw licked his brown fur and went to the fresh-kill pile. He grabbed a robin and headed for his den.

Adderpaw walked up to the fresh-kill pile. Her mouth watered when she was a new vole. She grabbed it and patted after Mudpaw.


	3. Allegiance SOME GENDERS ARE WRONG

WhiteClan

Leader:  
Peachstar-Brown she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice, Lilypaw

Deputy: Featherstorm- White and Gray spotted tom with brown eyes Apprentice, Adderpaw

Medicine Cat:

Starbreath- Calico She-cat Apprentice, Skypaw

Warriors:

Breezewatcher- Black tom with green eyes

Spottedeyes- Brown, black, and gray she-cat with different colored eyes Apprentice, Fernpaw

Waterlily- White Persian tom with a weird green color for eyes.  
Apprentice, Mudpaw

Apprentices:

Lilypaw- A she-cat with brown and white fur.

Mudpaw- Black and gray tom with sky blue eyes.

Adderpaw- A golden she-cat with two spots on her fourhead.

Fernpaw- A white tom with blue eyes

Skypaw- A gray and white spotted tom with blue eyes.

Queens:

Daisypelt- A she-cat with gray fur. Mother of Bluekit (gray tom) and Mosskit (Black and white she-kit) (Mate: Breezewatcher)

Elders:  
Whitepelt- A small tom with blinded eyes. Formerly the leader

Fallenbreeze- A small white,gray, and black she-cat.

BerryClan

Leader:  
Ashstar- Gray and white tom

Deputy:  
Bumblefall- a Golden she-cat.  
Apprentice, Flowerpaw

Medicine Cat: Firefrost- A black and golden tom.

Warriors:

Clawtear- a gray she-cat with one green eye and a white eye that's blinded

Wetfur- A small tom with gray pelt

Darkeye- A black she-cat with two dark blue eyes that make you feel she's evil.

Apprentices:  
Flowerpaw- A white she-cat that has blue eyes.

Elders:  
Berryflower- A small and elderly black and gray calico. Former leader.

RainClan

Leader:  
Flightstar- a golden tom.

Deputy:  
Whiskerflower- A she-cat with white fur

Medicine Cat:  
Breathfall- A tortiseshell tom

Warriors:  
Meadowflower- A nice, slim she-cat with gray fur.  
Apprentice, Hopepaw

Apprentices:  
Hopepaw- A white small she-cat

Queens:  
Fawnclaw- A white she-cat. Mother of Bloodkit (Dark tom), Cherykit (White she-cat) and Clawkit (white and black she-cat) (Mate: Flightstar)

Elders:  
Rainheart- Elderly tom with white pelt. Former leader.

Cats Outside Clans:

Song- A white she-cat. Former warrior of BerryClan, she left because she thought Greencough would kill her.


	4. Chapter 2: Mudpaw's Dream

Adderpaw and Mudpaw walked in there den. Mudpaw went to his nest while Adderpaw looked around.

Lilypaw looked at them. "oh, Hi! I can't talk right now,cause Peachstar said we could train at sunhigh!" She mewed.

Mudpaw looked at Lilypaw and mewed, "Peachstar is heading for BerryClan since me and Adderpaw killed Darkeye of BerryClan. She headed out already."

Lilypaw looked. "Oh well, I'll wait for her." She mewed and went back to her nest to take a snooze.

Adderpaw ran to her nest and cuddled up in it. She shut her eyes and started sleeping.

Mudpaw went straight to sleep.

_Mudpaw woke up in a foggy, misty place. "Were am I?" He asked._

_A dark brown tom and a golden she-cat walked up to him. "Mudpaw, you've been chosen for this prophecy." The tom said._

_Mudpaw looked. "Featherstorm! Robinfur! I haven't seen you in such a long time!"_

_The golden she-cat spoke. "You will join two other cats in different Clans and you'll be having the quest, to make a Clan." She mewed._

_Mudpaw blinked. "I can't make a Clan!" He moaned._

_They both said, "You can." Featherstorm licked her son. "You all will meet at the Moonpool, at quarter moon." She said._

_Mudpaw nodded. "How do I get to the Moonpool?" He asked._

_Robinfur stepped forward. "You only tell the Medicine Cats about this, Mudpaw." He moaned. The mates vision faded in Mudpaw's sight.

* * *

_

Mudpaw woke up. Quarter moon was near that day! He had to tell Starbreath and Skypaw about it.

Mudpaw looked to see Lilypaw out of her nest, she probably went to get Peachstar. He saw Adderpaw and Fernpaw in their nests, so he tiptoed out of the Apprentice's Den very quietly.

It was the afternoon, so the apprentice would be out training. He saw the Medicine Clearing, and he dashed for it.

He peeked inside the den, "Starbreath? Skypaw?" He asked.

Starbreath and Skypaw turned around to see him. Starbreath asked, "Are you sick Mudpaw? I hope its not Whitecough, cause we're out of catmint."

Mudpaw said, "No, I need to ask a few questions. My parents came to me in a dream, and I was in StarClan, and they told me that I had to build a Clan with two other cats from different I don't know when its quater moon." He moaned.

Skypaw laughed. "Tomorrow is quarter moon, Mudpaw!" He kept on laughing.

Mudpaw felt his brown fur getting hot in his embrassement.

Starbreath turned to Skypaw. "He's an apprentice! Not a Medicine Cat!" She mewed.

Skypaw shut his mouth and sat still.

Starbreath nodded. "Oh yes, that must be a prophecy. Come tomorrow in the morning for your traveling herbs. You should be training with your mentor." She mewed. "You may go." And pointed to the exit.

Mudpaw nodded and patted to the exit. He breathed in his Clan territory, since he wouldn't be there tomorrow. He saw Waterlily patted out in the forest.

Mudpaw ran like lightning to her. "Waterlily! Could we go hunting?" He asked.

Waterlily looked behind her. "Wow! You scared me. I couldn't find you so I thought you were hunting."

Mudpaw nodded. "We could still go hunting, right? The fresh-kill pile is low." He mewed.

Waterlily nodded. "Lets go, Mudpaw." and ran out in the forest with Mudpaw on her tail.

* * *

**I know that chapter was short, but the next one will be awesome!**


	5. Chapter 3: Hopepaw's Secret

Hopepaw woke up, her brother Hawkkit was becoming an apprentice today! She couldn't miss it. Hawkkit was being Nursed by Fawnclaw; since there mother was made deputy.

Hopepaw ran to the Warriors den. "Meadowflower!" She mewed. Meadowflower woke up, and looked at Hopepaw.

"What Hopepaw?" Meadowflower asked. She licked her fur and got out of the nest.

"Hawkkit's becoming an apprentice today, and I want to make him a nest!" Hopepaw said happily, thinking about her brother.

Meadowflower nodded. "Lets go in the forest, I'll look for moss, you look for sticks." She ordered.

Hopepaw looked sad. "But I want to get the moss!" She mewed like a kit.

Meadowflower rolled her eyes. "Fine, Hopepaw." She mewed.

Hopepaw smiled. "The last one to the forest is crowfood!" She laughed, and zoomed off.

Meadowflower patted behind her.

Soon Hopepaw reached the forest. "Meadowflower! I'm going in!" She yelled and looked in.

Hopepaw's white, soft fur soon became dirty. Hopepaw looked behind a tree and found plenty of moss.

She saw Meadowflower walking by her with sticks in her mouth. Meadowflower softly dropped the sticks. "You found the moss?" She asked.

Hopepaw nodded. Suddenly, she smelt a horrible stink, it was FOX!

Hopepaw whispered to Meadowflower, "I smell fox!" She wailed.

Meadowflower hushed her. She defenced Hopepaw right when she saw red-orange.

The fox saw the two, and ran for them. Meadowflower jumped on the fox and bit it. The fox wiggled her off.

Hopepaw looked, the fox was heading for her! She jumped on the fox with all her might.

The fox started running out of power after Hopeaw got the fox's neck. She squeezed it's neck and it fell down.

The fox bit her paw, and made her took over.

She had one paw darting at the neck while the other on the head.

The fox was dead after Hopepaw pulled and bit it's tail.

Hopepaw fell down, so tried.

_ Hopepaw woke up in a very weird, foggy place. Her paw was fixed! Was she dead?_

_A dark blinded cat came next to her, it was Hopepaw's friend from gatherings, Darkeye!_

_"Darkeye? Your dead? I'm dead?" she asked._

_Darkeye nodded. "You aren't dead. You've been choosen to make a new Clan with two other cats in different Clans, meet at the Moonpool at quater moon, which is tomorrow."_

_Hopepaw nodded to her friend. "I'll do so. But Flightstar wouldn't let me out of camp area! I have to go in WhiteClan territory." She moaned._

_Darkeye didn't nod. "Just get traveling herbs tomorrow, eat them, and sneak out." She said._

_Hopepaw nodded as her dark cat vision faded. "No!" She wailed._

Hopepaw woke up, she had a plan. "Meadowflower! I'm going to the Medicine Cat den, with the moss." She mewed, grabbed her moss, and set off.

Hopepaw arrivied at the den and asked,"Breathfall? You here?"

Breathfall nodded and looked at her paw. "What happened to your paw, Hopepaw?" He asked.

Hopepaw took a breath and said, "Meadowflower and I fought a fox and killed it." She smiled at the tom.

Breathfall smiled. "Great job! Now, Here's some cobwebs, rap it around your paw while I get horsertail to mix it with." He said and looked at his medicine.

Hopepaw carefully rapped the cobwebs around her paw. "I don't feel much pain now." She said in relief.

Breathfall patted over with the horsetail. "Good, now let me put some into this." He mewed. He took some horsetail and placed it into the cobweb.

Hopepaw nodded. "Thanks! Its almost time I should rest, so I'll go now." She mewed, and went closer to the herbs.

Breathfall nodded. "Your aloud to take something from the fresh-kill pile." He said.

Hopepaw nodded as she took two traveling herbs, and she dashed away to her den.

Hopepaw out the herbs in her nest and started to build Hawkkit's nest. She place a stick and some moss and kept doing the same.

Soon she heard Flightstar say, "All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey can come to the highrock for a Clan meeting!" and Hopepaw zoomed there.

Hopepaw sat down, seeing Hawkkit on the rock.

"I hope StarClan looks down at this kit. Hawkkit, do you wish to obey the warrior code?" Flightstar asked.

Hawkkit nodded. "I do." he mewed.

"From this day on, Hawkkit will be known as Hawkpaw, and his mentor will be me." Flightstar said.

Hawkpaw purred in delight. He jumped down and patted to his sister, "Yay! I'm a apprentice!" He said happily.


	6. Chapter 4: Flowerpaw's First Vigil

Flowerpaw's eye opened from her dream. She looked out of the den, it was moning, not dawn!

"Oh no, Bumblefall needs me on morning patrol!" She moaned. She quickly licked her fur and went to find her mentor.

She saw the leader, Ashstar. "Ashstar! Did Bumblefall or you send out patrols yet?" She asked.

Ashstar didn't nod. "Yes, I've decided you can go for sunset patrol." She mewed.

Bumblefall was by the fresh-kill pile, and turned around. "Have any of you seen Darkeye? She never came back from Dawn patrol." He asked, not seeing his mate anywhere.

Ashstar and Flowerpaw didn't nod. "I haven't seen her come back." Ashstar said.

Flowerpaw gave a sniff."I scent WhiteClan! Real close!" Flowerpaw said.

They all turned to look at Peachstar, carrying Darkeye's dead 's eye popped open. "Darkeye is sleeping!" He moaned.

Peachstar came in, "We found Darkeye on our territory, with no other cat, and two of my apprentices, my deputy, and one of my warriors said she was out to kill me, so the border patrol killed her, and they shouldn't have done that. I am sorry for the lost of your warrior." She said, and dropped Darkeye onto the hard, cold ground.

Bumblefall had a oure hiss rise through his throat. "This shouldn't have happened! WhiteClan will pay for the lost of this warrior, they'll pay!" He hissed.

Ashstar looked at Bumblefall. "Be quiet, Bumblefall." Then she turned back. "I see, and Darkeye shouldn't have been on your territory, but if this happens again, WhiteClan will have to pay for it. You may leave, Peachstar." Ashstar said.

Peachstar nodded. She started walking away, then turned around, "It won't, Ashstar, it won't." She mewed, and headed on back.

Flowerpaw looked at Darkeye's lifeless body. "I'll sit vigil for her." She nodded. "So will I. Flowerpaw and I will have her burial ceremony now." Bumblefall said.

Ashstar nodded. She sat on the highrock. "Darkeye is now dead, she was a great warrior of BerryClan, we will grieve for her and we won't forget about this warrior." She mewed, and jumped back down. Flowerpaw dug up the dirt and laid her in with Bumblefall's help.

They put the dirt back on and started to sit. Flowerpaw became sleepy, and well asleep.

_Flowerpaw woke up in a foggy area. "Were am I?" She asked._

_A dark cat apeared, "Its me, Darkeye, and tell Bumblefall I miss him." She mewed._

_Flowerpaw nodded. "So... why are we talking?" She asked._

_Darkeye stood still. "StarClan has choosen you to complete a prophecy with two other cats from diffrent Clans to make a new Clan. Go to the Moonpool tomorrow." Darkeye said._

_Flowerpaw nodded. "I will, Darkeye. I will. " She promised to the dead BerryClan warrior._

_Darkeye's vision faded away. "Bye, Darkeye." Flowerpaw said._

"Flowerpaw! Flowerpaw! The vigil is over, and its time for patrol!" She heard someone say.

Flowerpaw looked up and saw Bumblefall. "Who is coming?" She asked.

Bumblefall smiled, and said, "Clawtear." He mewed. "We have not much cats coming since we've lost a warrior." He moaned, and looked at the buried place were his mate was laying.

"Bumblefall, Darkeye spooke to me in my dream. She says she misses you." Flowerpaw said as they went out.

Bumblefall nodded. "I'm glad she still loves me." He said.

Flowerpaw looked at the sun, then him. "She's always going to love you! Even if someone is your new mate." She said.

Bumblefall paused, and looked at Flowerpaw. "I'm not getting another mate. Darkeye is my mate. Though she's dead, I'm never getting another one!" He hissed. Then he continued walking.

Flowerpaw nodded. As she came by, a branch fell down from a tree and landed on Flowerpaw's paws. "OUCH!" She screamed.

Bumblefall grabbed Flowerpaw and carried her to the Medicine Cat den, she could tell that Bumblefall couldn't lose her.

* * *

As her got to the Medicine Cat den, he let go of Flowerpaw. "Firefrost! A branch fell on Flowerpaw's paws, and they're bleeding a bit." He said.

Firefrost looked. "Flowerpaw! I'm so sorry." He mewed.

Flowerpaw nodded. "Its fine, help my paws. I don't want my warrior name to be Nopaws." She joked.

Firefrost grabbed horsetail and cobwebs. He rapped cobwebs on each paw and dipped some horsetail into it. "How does it feel now, Flowerpaw?" he asked.

"Fine.." She said. She thought about Darkeye's message and saw Traveling herbs. She needed them. She looked at Firefrost and mewed, "Is it okay for me to take some traveling herbs? Tomorrow I have to go to the Moonpool, because I'm in a prophecy." She mewed.

Firefrost nodded. "I'll go with you as far as we're out of Clan territory." Flowerpaw smiled. "I'll come here at dawn." She mewed and set off for the Apprentices den.


	7. Chapter 5: The Great Escape

Mudpaw woke up, tried. He was lucky it was dawn, cause he had to go to the Moonpool.

Mudpaw raced out of the den without a single cat hearing him. Soon, he got into Adderpaw.

"Adderpaw? What are you doing up?" he asked.

Adderpaw smiled. "I was hunting." She said. "My biggest catch! One rabbit, two birds,and two squirrels!" She mewed.

Mudpaw smiled. "Thats so cool! I bet thats the apprentice record!" He said happily.

Adderpaw laughed. "So... What are you doing up? You are never up this early." She asked.

Mudpaw chuckled. Would he tell her about the prophecy? "I was going to the Medicine Cat to get some herbs for Lilypaw, since I heard her cough." He lied.

Adderpaw nodded. "Oh. Well have fun!" She said. "I'm going to check on the elders, make sure they're you later!" She said and ran to the elders den.

Mudpaw smiled and raced to the Medicine Cat den. "Skypaw! Is Starbreath awake?" He asked.

Skypaw didin't nod. "Nope, she could be a sleeper sometimes. So, you came here for the traveling herbs, right?" He asked.

Mudpaw nodded. "Yes please." He said.

Skypaw looked at the herbs. He picked up two long herbs and gave them to Mudpaw. "Eat these. Have fun on your trip! I could tell Peachstar about it, if you want." Skypaw said.

Mudpaw nodded. "Thanks! Thats kind!" He said, and eat the horrible tasting herbs. As soon as he swallowed them, he said to Skypaw, "They don't taste good!" He mewed.

Skypaw chuckled. "I have to eat them all the time when I go to the Moonpool, I go there about four times a moon!"He said.

Mudpaw looked. "Yuck." He said. "Well, I got to go, make sure the Clan doesn't get into any trouble! And tell Peachstar." He said.

Skypaw nodded. "Right away! Bye, Mudpaw." he said.

Mudpaw looked at Skypaw. "Bye, Skypaw." He said and patted along.

Mudpaw got onto the edge, he'd have to pass BerryClan to get to the Moonpool, but RainClan had to pass WhiteClan AND BerryClan.

Skypaw came into Peachstar's den. "Peachstar, Mudpaw was picked for this prophecy thing so he's not going to be in the camp for a while.." Skypaw said.

Peachstar looked at Skypaw. "Thats good for Mudpaw." She mewed.

Skypaw nodded and went back to the Medicine Cat Den.

* * *

Hopepaw woke up, next to Hawkpaw. Hawkpaw would have to take place for her, and Meadowflower would be sad with her gone.

Hopepaw took a deep breath and went over to deep sleep Hawkpaw, and touched his muzzle. "I'll see you, soon." She mewed quietly.

Hopepaw took the traveling herbs, and ate them."Yuck.." She whispered.

Hopepaw raced out of camp, no cat was awake. RainClan were heavy sleepers sometimes.

Hopepaw looked, she had to pass WhiteClan and BerryClan!

Soon she could see a brown apprentice walking by with an WhiteClan smell. Hopepaw ran for him. "Are you the cat for WhiteClan?" She asked.

Mudpaw turned around. "Yeah. I am Mudpaw. Are you the cat for RainClan?" he asked.

Hopepaw nodded. "I'm Hopepaw, now lets find the BerryClan cat!" She said.

* * *

Flowerpaw woke up, at sunrise. She zoomed to Firefrost's den. "Firefrost, you don't need to come with me." She said to the tom and grabbed two traveling herbs. She ate them, after swallowing, she zoomed out of camp.

Hopepaw and Mudpaw were close to her. "Dawn wasn't that long." Hopepaw said.

Mudpaw laughed. "I think it is long, but we sleep through half of it, now, I smell BerryClan!" He said.

He remembered that even on this journey, he still had to have loyalty, so this cat was his enemy right now. But he could act nice, since StarClan would fade again if one of the three would kill another of the three.

Hopepaw sniffed. "Pure apprentice of BerryClan." She mewed.

Mudpaw nodded. He saw a white she-cat, he saw her at a gathering once! "Thats Flowerpaw, I saw her at a gathering once." He mewed.

Mudpaw raced over to Flowerpaw. "Are you one of the three?" he asked suprisingly.

Flowerpaw looked at him and nodde. "Hi Mudpaw! Its cool that your one of the three!" Flowerpaw said. "Whos in for RainClan?" She asked.

Mudpaw looked and said, "Hopepaw, she's right there." He said, and pointed to Hopepaw.

Hopepaw smiled at Flowerpaw. "Hello." She said.  
Flowerpaw smiled. "Come on! We're almost to the Moonpool." She mewed.

Hopepaw dashed for Flowerpaw and three kept on walking silently in till they reached this place with a rock sort of camp and a pool of water in it.


	8. Chapter 6: Talking to our Ancestors

**This is a real good chapter. :) I really like it, and if you could sort of notice AdderXMud, it has hints for it in the chapter, cause you could tell Adderpaw has a crush on him. So, here it goes! :)  
**

* * *

Mudpaw, Flowerpaw, and Hopepaw just looked. They've never seen anything so peaceful.

Mudpaw came up to it, and turned around. "We are here, and its the afternoon. Lets see what StarClan needs to tell us." Mudpaw said to the younger she-cats.

Flowerpaw looked confused. "But how do we speak to them, Mudpaw?" She asked.

Hopepaw nodded. Flowerpaw was right, the three had never been here before, but they hoped Mudpaw knew what to do, cause he was close to the Medicine Cat apprentice, because Skypaw was Mudpaw's younger brother. Another queen had to care for him when Featherstorm and Robinfur died.

Mudpaw nodded. "Skypaw told me how! Its actully pretty easy when you get the hang of it. Come in, I'll show you. Skypaw almost brought me here once!" Mudpaw said.

Flowerpaw and Hopepaw looked at each other, both hoping Mudpaw knew what he was doing. They both shook it off, cause they knew Skypaw never lied. The two followed the tom.

Mudpaw looked at the small pool inside of it. "Your body has to touch one of the rocks of the pool. Then you fall asleep." Mudpaw explained.

Hopepaw looked at Mudpaw and went near the pool. "This is easy! I hope this is right though..." She said.

Mudpaw laughed. "Skypaw doesn't lie. He was loyal the first time you saw him at the gathering." Mudpaw said.

Hopepaw nodded and went near Mudpaw. "Please, let this work!" She said. She put her nose on the rocks and fell asleep.

Mudpaw was ready to sleep. He made sure his head was firm next to the rocks and fell to deep sleep.

Flowerpaw was the only one awake. She lied down and pressed her nose to the rock like Hopepaw did and fell asleep.

Mudpaw, Flowerpaw, and Hopepaw were all covered in mist. When the mist cleared, they all could see each other.

"We're here, in StarClan!" Flowerpaw silently thanked Mudpaw's brother, Skypaw. "Skypaw was right..." She purred.

Hopepaw laughed at Flowerpaw. "You can mate up with Skypaw, since it isn't apart of the warrior code anymore. Just make him like you, Flowerpaw!" Hopepaw tried to make Flowerpaw to talk to him one day.

Flowerpaw nodded. "I will, Hopepaw." She said. Mudpaw smiled at her. Then, three cats came to them!

First, Featherstorm and Robinfur appeared. "Hello!" Mudpaw cheerfully said to them, happy he saw his parents again.

Featherstorm and Robinfur nodded. "We are waiting for the other cat. She is trying to see if she could swim." Robinfur told them.

Flowerpaw nodded. She could tell they were talking about Darkeye. "Silly Darkeye." She laughed. Mudpaw and Hopepaw gave a small chuckle.

Soon the saw a warrior, with blinded eyes. She looked younger but her eyes didn't approve. Mudpaw suddenly felt guilty cause he and Adderpaw were the ones who killed her, and he didn't know she'd go to StarClan blind. She was all wet, and she looked mad.

"Never try to swim. At least I can't die again, cause I drowned. Two times." Darkeye complained. She still complained like an elder, since she was around the age that she should become one.

Featherstorm laughed. "Now lets get to the prophecy. Sit, Darkeye." She muttered.

Darkeye knew StarClan pretty well, so she scented Featherstorm and sat down. Robinfur smiled at them. "You have all been chosen to complete a prophecy. And Mudpaw, it was your destiny to kill Darkeye. She knew so because we told her in a dream, and she wasn't upset." He said to his son.

Mudpaw looked at them, real confused. "So... I didn't do anything wrong?" he asked. Darkeye nodded. "I learned it when I was just becoming a warrior. They told me, and I still lived a pretty good ammount of time, and I died right before I had to make other cats work for me." She growled.

Mudpaw smiled. "So... What is the prophecy about?" He asked, focusing about the prophecy. He wanted to be the best warrior in the Clans, so every cat would remember him.

Featherstorm spoke,"You need to build a new Clan, and teach them everything about warriors. There will be a large group of loners and rouges a long way from here, and you need to bring them here, to build a only three Clans, it is harsh." She said.

Mudpaw nodded."I guess we all get it, but why did you choose us instead of other cats?" Mudpaw asked.

Robinfur looked confused. "Because, remember the ancient Clans prophecy? There will be three, the kin of the kin of the one with fire in his pelt, who will hold the power of the stars in their paws? You, are the three, though the old StarClan was wrong, about the kin, but you're the three." He said.

Mudpaw, Hopepaw, and Flowerpaw smiled. "We'll find the cats, but when do we start the journey?" Mudpaw asked.

Darkeye smiled and mewed, "The day before the Gathering, so you have three days to say bye to your Clan. The fourth you take off." And silence filled her mouth after.

They all nodded. "Yes, and thanks." They all said.

Flowerpaw, Hopepaw, and Mudpaw awoke. "Wasn't that so cool?" Flowerpaw asked happily. Hopepaw and Mudpaw nodded. "Three days! I have to be the best apprentice ever by then." Mudpaw said, smiling and then gave a chuckle.

Hopepaw nodded. She looked at them and said, "Goodbye." And patted out of the cold, dark room. Flowerpaw nodded to Mudpaw and followed Hopepaw's path.

Mudpaw thought how hard it would be to leave Skypaw. He was everything to him, since Skypaw was the only kin left of him. He also about how close Adderpaw was to him, since they were best friends. Mudpaw sighed. He never knew he would have to leave some cats that were so close to him. He padded out, and knew he had to get Adderpaw on that journey.

* * *

**So yeah! :) I hope u enjoyed, and plz review! :)**


	9. Chapter 7: The Love Has Started

**Surprising chapter. :) Enjoy! (Spoiler: Death at the end of the chapter)  
**

* * *

Mudpaw came back into the Clan, spotting Adderpaw and Skypaw eating prey together. He ran to them. "I'm back!" He said. Adderpaw looked back and licked him. "I missed you, and Skypaw told me where you went." Adderpaw purred. She looked into his eyes, and turned back to her prey. She grabbed a thrush from the fresh-kill pile and gave him it. "You need to eat." She begged.

Mudpaw smiled and took it. "I have to go on a journey to find a new Clan." he paused, and ate a bite of the thrush. Then he continued,"And I can't go alone, Adderpaw, you must come, with me." He purred. Adderpaw looked at him. Her throat swallowed up so much because she was so pleased. She licked him and said, "I'll come." And walked away to the hollow. Mudpaw said a quick bye to his brother and ran after her.

Adderpaw purred once he came in. "But... what about Featherstorm and Waterlily?" She asked him. Mudpaw laughed. "So what. We'll be warriors when we come back. You don't have to worry. Now, lets train with our mentors." He said.

Fernpaw and Lilypaw smiled. "Guess what! Peachstar told me I'm going to become a warrior today!" Lilypaw said, smiling. Adderpaw and Mudpaw smiled. "Yay!" Adderpaw shouted. Lilypaw purred and ran to her mentor who was waiting for her. Peachstar smiled and mewed, "We're going to sunhigh patrol, come." She said, and walked with Lilypaw on her tail.

Adderpaw and Mudpaw smiled and followed out, together. Adderpaw looked at him. "When everyone is asleep at moonhigh, we need to talk." Adderpaw said to him. Mudpaw nodded. He looked to see Featherstorm and Waterlily together, sharing tounges and raced over to them with Adderpaw following.

Waterlily scented her apprentice and turned to him. "Hello! We were just getting ready for a hunting patrol. Go fetch , Lilypaw, Breezewatcher and Peachstar are on a border is also ready to become a warrior, and Daisypelt's kits are almost six months." Featherstorm told them.

The two nodded. Mudpaw said, "I'll get Spottedeyes." And ran to the Warriors den.

He saw Spottedeyes sleeping, so he went to wake him up. "Spottedeyes! Wake up, you have to go on a hunting patrol!" He told the tired she-cat.

Spottedeyes woke up. She smiled at him and mewed, "Hello Mudpaw." And got up, and patted to the deputy. Mudpaw raced to his mentor.

The five went along to the forest and looked into it. Mudpaw sniffed, he smelt dog! "I smell dog!" He yowled. He looked to see a dog huffing near dark red eyes looked at them like he was about to murder them in a second. He walked over to them a bit, and reached out his paw, and all cats knew that ment death. "RUN!" Featherstorm ordered. Mudpaw ran, not worrying about anyone else. Then he saw four cats, Spottedeyes, Waterlily, Featherstorm, and himself, but not Adderpaw! He turned and saw Adderpaw trying to climb a tree, but the dog almost murdered her. "ADDERPAW!" Mudpaw screamed. He would fight for his mate, he would. Mudpaw ran near Adderpaw. The dog caught him and started to run towards him. Mudpaw ran away from the dog, and noticing a kittypet.

Adderpaw climbed down and noticed the kittypet. The dog ran for it. He climbed on the she-cat and tried to bite her. The kittypet managed to get the dog off of her. She sank into his pelt and bit everything she could. The dog was dead. She smiled at the five and said, "Howdy. I'm Song, and you probably thought I'm one of those house cats. And you must be the warriors. I am a loner, and I'd love to become a warrior. Visit anytime, your welcome into my home." And she ran back into her home, an abandoned Twolegs Place. Mudpaw looked at Adderpaw. Featherstorm nodded. "You two could go, rest. We'll hunt." He said.

The two ran to camp. Adderpaw and Mudpaw smiled. "That will be the first cat we pick up for the Journey." Mudpaw said. Adderpaw nodded. "Come on, lets rest. Remember, we meet at moonhigh." She croaked, and then cuddled in her nest and fell asleep. Mudpaw purred and fell into deep sleep.

A while later, Mudpaw and Adderpaw were gathering moss for the elders. They gave it to them, then they heard, "All cats that are old enough to catch they're own prey come here for a Clan meeting!" Peachstar yowled. Mudpaw and Adderpaw ran to the Clearing.

"Fernpaw, do you promise to never break the warrior code?" She asked the tom.

Fernpaw nodded. "I do, Peachstar." He said. Peachstar smiled, "I hope StarClan looks down at this wonderful apprentice. Fernpaw, your warrior name will now be Fernclaw." Peachstar said.

"Fernclaw! Fernclaw!" The Clan cheered. Fernclaw purred.

Next, Peachstar looked at Lilypaw. "Lilypaw, do you promise to never break the warrior code?" She asked her apprentice.

Lilypaw nodded. "I hope StarClan will look down at this apprentice, I now name Lilypaw, Lilycloud!" She yowled.

"Lilycloud! Lilycloud!" The Clan cheered. Then Peachstar looked at her only queens kits. "Mosskit and Bluekit have reached there six moon, and we would like to welcome them as a full ThunderClan cat. Mosskit, your name will now be Mosspaw with the mentor, Breezewatcher. Spottedeyes loves having apprentices, so she will take Bluekit, and she will be known as Bluepaw now." She said.

"Mosspaw! Bluepaw! Mosspaw! Bluepaw!" The Clan cheered. Daisypelt licked both of her kits.

* * *

"_**Help**_!" Screamed a voice coming from the elders den. Mosspaw, Bluepaw, Fernclaw, Lilycloud, Adderpaw, and Mudpaw ran in the Elders den.

"Whitepelt won't move!" Fallenbreeze said. Skypaw raced in there. He looked at Whitepelt.

"He's _dead_." Skypaw moaned sadly._Our first leader can't be dead! Have fun in StarClan.._Skypaw prayed silently._  
_

The Elders den came to a silence. Whitepelt had created the Clan. They would never came to life without him.

Peachstar looked into the group. "He hunts with StarClan now." She said sadly._It shouldn't have happened, why StarClan? Whitepelt wasn't extremely old.... but why? _She silently asked._  
_


	10. Chapter 8: Moonhigh Secrets

**Here is some awesomeness and trouble! Review please!

* * *

**

* * *

Mudpaw looked at him. "How did he die, Fallenbreeze?" He asked. Fallenbreeze shaked her head."It hurts Whitepelt's throat when he talks, and he had a real bad cough, and once he coughed up blood, and he told me he was fine, and he just, died." She said.

Skypaw looked. "Blackcough. He had Blackcough. Fallenbreeze, you should have told us about this." Skypaw told her.

Fallenbreeze looked at the ground, then she looked up, "Sorry, I really am. Whitepelt told me not to tell any cat about his cough." She confessed.

Mosspaw and Bluepaw looked at Peachstar, "Can we sit vigil for him?" Bluepaw asked. "Please!" Mosspaw begged. Peachstar nodded. "You may do so." She said.

Lilycloud and Fernclaw grabbed his body and brang it out to the digged up a hole and put Whitepelt's body inside of the hole, then put back the dirt. "Moonhigh, Fernclaw and Featherstorm go on guard, Mosspaw and Bluepaw sit where Whitepelt was burried, and the rest may go to sleep." She ordered, then went into her den.

Mosspaw and Bluepaw ran to his burrial spot and started to sit. Adderpaw and Mudpaw smiled, they'd be the only cats in the den.

Mudpaw went into his nest, and put his ear to the moss. "Tommorow you leave..." He heard Featherstorm and Robinfur's voice. Mudpaw smiled and whispered, "Coming, mother and father..." And waited for Adderpaw to speak.

Adderpaw licked Mudpaw. "Mudpaw... I have something to say." She said nervously.

Mudpaw looked at the moss and then the great she-cat. "What?" He asked.

Adderpaw licked the dark brown fur of Mudpaw, then whispered, "I love you..." And leaned on Mudpaw's soft pelt. Mudpaw leaned on her soft pelt. "Me too..." He whispered. Adderpaw stopped and pushed her bracken and moss filled nest and pushed it over to Mudpaw's. They both fell into a deep sleep.

In RainClan, Flightstar called, "Hopepaw and Hawkpaw will guard the camp today. You all may sleep." And the golden tom went back to his den.

Hopepaw smiled at Hawkpaw. They both went to BerryClan's side of the border. They had a border battle early this morning, but she managed to stay away from Flowerpaw. She had got bitten in the shoulder by Bumblefall, Flowerpaw's mentor and the BerryClan deputy.

Hawkpaw had almost got killed by Wetfur, in till she guarded him. Hawkpaw had never been more happy in his life after Hopepaw safed her. But she'd leave him tommorow."Hawkpaw, I have to leave tommorow, and I might not come back." She confessed. Hawkpaw looked at her. "Why? I'm coming." He said. Hopepaw shook her head. "No Hawkpaw!" She hissed. "I have to build a new Clan, and I probably will come back. I know Mudpaw loves me, and he'll protect me. I'll say that I love him when we meet tommorow." She said gracefully. Hawkpaw nodded. "If thats what you want to do, I am fine with it. But Meadowflower went to the Gathering last time, and she said she saw Mudpaw and Adderpaw talking. She always sees them talk, and sometimes Adderpaw licks him." He said.

Hopepaw thought about Mudpaw and Adderpaw. Whatever.... She'd get him to like her. She looked into BerryClan camp closly.

In BerryClan, Flowerpaw laid in her nest. She had been badly bit by Meadowflower, with the battle they had today. Flowerpaw laid in her nest, she liked when she was a kit better, but she'd be amazing cause she would be building a Clan. She also would tell Mudpaw that she liked him when they would meet tommorow. Flowerpaw shut her eyes, and started to have a wonderful dream about Mudpaw and her.

* * *

**OMG! I guess a lot of cats has a crush on Mudpaw!**


	11. Chapter 9: The Day and More Secrets

**Today is the day they leave! Enjoy and Review!  
**

* * *

Adderpaw woke up to smell the fresh air. "Its the day, Mudpaw." She said. Mudpaw blinked and woke up to see the pretty tabby she-cat. "Wonderful." He said. "Lets tell Peachstar to tell the Clan." Mudpaw suggested. Adderpaw nodded and stepped out of her nest. The two walked together tail tied to her den.

"Peachstar?" They called. They saw the golden cat looking at them. "What?" She hissed. Mudpaw was surprised. Peachstar wasn't rude. Only in battle. "Whats wrong?" Adderpaw asked, switching to a whole new topic. Peachstar looked. "All the leaders had lost a live while they were sleeping. I only have seven, Ashstar has eight, and Flightstar has six." She said.

Adderpaw looked at her. "Aww. You still have a good life, anyways, can you tell the Clan that we're going today?" She asked.

Peachstar confusedly looked at the she-cat and said, "But I thought it was on- I mean sure." And she walked silently to the Highrock. "Every cat, Mudpaw and Adderpaw are setting out for a very dangerous journey for the new prophecy. We all wish StarClan is watching them at all times." She said.

"Mudpaw! Adderpaw! Mudpaw! Adderpaw!" The Clan cheered.

Mudpaw smiled and licked his mate. He jumped off of the Highrock with Adderpaw following.

A gray and white tom went in front of them. "Traveling herbs." He said, placing green leafs in front of the two.

_ Not again, _Mudpaw silently muttered. He took some of them and gulped them down, trying not to taste it. Adderpaw smiled and reached the herbs. Her smile turned into a frown while she was gulping them down. "Yuck!" She hissed.

"Adderpaw, may I talk to Mudpaw alone for a few minutes?" Skypaw asked. Adderpaw nodded, and patted to tell her mentor.

"I'll miss you, and please don't die, cause then I'll be the only kin left of Robinfur and Featherstorm's side." Skypaw begged. "Its going to be hard without you." He added.

Mudpaw licked him. "All of us are coming home safely and fine. I'll miss you too." He told his brother. Skypaw smiled. "Bye." And went to the Medicine Clearing to see Starbreath.

Adderpaw finished saying her goodbyes and headed toward Mudpaw. "Lets go to the Moonpool!" She said. Mudpaw nodded. They walked toward the way to go. Mudpaw looked back behind his shoulder to see Skypaw alone, sitting down._ StarClan.. Please let me get back...._ He silently prayed.

When moonhigh came through the sky, they all got to the Moonpool. Flowerpaw and Hopepaw looked at him. "Who is _that_?" Hopepaw asked. "_She's_ not apart of the prophecy." Flowerpaw studied. Mudpaw let a hiss rise through his throat. "She _is_ coming,if you would like to know." He said to the two different Clan cats. "We found a she-cat named Song. She's a loner who wants to be a warrior!" He added firmly.

Flowerpaw looked at him like he was the dumbest cat in the history of cats. "_Songpaw_! She was an old apprentice, but she left cause she didn't want to die of Greencough." She said. "I miss her so much. She would be a good cat for this Clan." She added.

Mudpaw smiled. "Adderpaw and me are mates now." He said. Flowerpaw and Hopepaw frowned. _Traitor... He was supposed to belong to me..._ They both thought. They laid down far away from Mudpaw and Adderpaw.


	12. Chapter 10: Four Little Warriors

**Enjoy! And a would like to give a thanks to the people who reviewed! And if you want a loner or rouge in, please put its name in the reviews! And you'll get a Mudpaw plushie.  
**

* * *

Adderpaw woke up, everyone asleep. She knew that was alright, since she'd always wake up early. She came up to her mate,and licked his head. "Wake up Mudpaw." She whispered. Sky blue eyes apeared in her vision. "Morning. Is anyone else awoken?" He asked. Adderpaw shook her head. "Nope." She muttered. "I will wake up Flowerpaw, you wake up Hopepaw." She said, and walked over to the white sleeping she-cat.

Mudpaw blinked his bright eyes for a couple of times so the blur could get out of his eyes, then licked his muddy pelt. He walked over to the young white he reached her, he whispered, "Get up." The she-cat woke up. She blinked a couple of times and looked at him. "Dawn already?" She asked. Flowerpaw woke up before Hopepaw. "Yes, now lets get Songpaw." She hissed. Mudpaw rolled his eyes. It was normal for cats to wake up cranky. "I will lead." Mudpaw said. Then he started walking out of the den and turned his head over his shoulder. "No complaining." And carried on walking onto the and Hopepaw chuckled and followed Adderpaw, who was in front of them.

Soon they got to the place where Adderpaw and Mudpaw found Song. It wasn't far from the Moonpool."Flowerpaw, you know her scent the most. Try to track her." Mudpaw told the younger apprentice. She nodded and sniffed the fresh air. "She's near! Follow me." Flowerpaw said. They line came to a group and they followed Flowerpaw.

They saw a pretty she-cat grooming her silk fur. "There she is." She whispered. Sunlight went through the trees to shine on Song. Mudpaw and the rest walked till they got to her. "Oh, howdy! Your warriors, I suppose." She observed, remembering Flowerpaw, Mudpaw, and Adderpaw. Mudpaw smiled. "StarClan sent us to find cats to make a Clan. Would you be willing to join?" He asked. The she-cat turned to him. Her midnight eyes blinked at him. He thought she was prettier than Adderpaw. "I'd love to join.I could be an apprentice, a warrior, leader.... I've been in the Clans before. Flowerpaw was my Clanmate." She said in her soft voice. Her snow colored pelt blew in the breeze as a strong wind came for a couple of seconds. Mudpaw nodded. "Come with us, Song... Song.." he got cut off by Flowerpaw. "Songstream!" She said. Songstream smiled. "I am a warrior?" She asked. They all nodded. "StarClan approves this." Adderpaw added.

Suddenly, a stream went in front of sounded as waves were making music. "Approval from StarClan." Hopepaw observed, looking at the graceful stream. Songstream smiled and followed them.

* * *

"Mudpaw, I'm hungry, may we hunt?" Hopepaw asked him. Mudpaw nodded. A field that was big enough for a Clan is where they stopped. It would border BerryClan and RainClan. "I think we found a spot for a Clan." Mudpaw said.

Songstream nodded. "Great land, great prey..." She said, and dashed for a white thing. She broke it's spine and said, "Lets eat this rabbit!"

Mudpaw, Adderpaw, Hopepaw, and Flowerpaw ran toward her. They all started to eat nibbles and nibbles.

Songstream gulped the last of it. Flowerpaw faced her. "Do you know any cats we could see?" She asked. Songstream shook her head. "But we could try to find a place where there's lots of cats." She suggested.

Mudpaw nodded. "StarClan said we must find out where the rouges and loners are." He said. Songstream flapped her tail on the ground. "My kits!I forgot about my kits!" She said. She ran back to where she left, her pelt blowing in the wind. The four ran for her.

* * *

Songstream licked her paw then heard little mewling. "Light! Fire! Glaze!" She called. They noticed three little kits near a cliff. Fire was orange, Light was light orange, and Glaze was as white as his mother.

Light stepped and a rock fell down, and the cliff was rumbling. Fire and Glaze ran away to come near Songstream. "Safe her!" They mewled.  
The dark tabby apprentice ran for Light. Her paws where so tiny,but she was about to fall! And so was Mudpaw!

He grabbed Light's soft, peach muzzle and got her up just as the rock she was on fell. Light tried to lick Mudpaw. "Thanks!" She squeaked.

Adderpaw licked Mudpaw. "I thought you two were dead meat!" She said. Songstream smiled and licked her kits. "Light would have if I haven't forgot about the 're three moons old." And she licked them more.

"Lightkit, Firekit, and Glazekit!" He said. Songstream nodded. "I can't wait till they will be apprentices." She said in her soft voice.

Glazekit wobbled toward some moss and rolled it into a ball. He threw it toward his mother. "Play!" He squeaked. They all played with the green moss ball for a while.

* * *

**So, the Clan has four warriors already... Lets see who they can find next!And review! :)**


	13. Chapter 11: The Start

Mudpaw looked at the white she-cat. "We must get moving, Songstream. Are your kits old enough for this journey?" He asked.

Songstream nodded. "But sometimes they will get tired, but we'd hold them." She said. The apprentice nodded. Adderpaw walked over to her mate, and licked him. "Mudpaw, lets go." She purred.

The brown tom looked at her. "Alright. Follow me." He said. Songstream looked up at Mudpaw. "Mudpaw? May my kits and I stay here? We could build everything, and see if we could get any other cats to join." She said. The apprentice smiled. He nodded. "Great idea! We'll see you later, Songstream." Mudpaw said.

The white cat looked at her kits. "Lets go, little ones." She purred. Flowerpaw walked closer to Hopepaw. "Bye Glazekit!" Hopepaw said. "Bye Lightkit!" Flowerpaw said. "Bye Firekit!" Adderpaw said. The apprentices wagged their tails to the kits and walked closer out of the territories.

* * *

Soon they were totally out of the forest, and in the city. "It looks scary around here." Adderpaw whispered. Hopepaw looked around. "You can't find a bit of prey either! I am starving." She wailed.

The tom looked at Hopepaw. "It doesn't matter. All of us are hungry." Mudpaw said. Flowerpaw looked across the Thunderpath. "It looks like a squirrel!" She said. She looked both ways, then poured on the steam. Mudpaw watched as she ran. "A monster! Watch out!" He hissed. Flowerpaw ended up on the other side, with fresh prey in her mouth. "So do you want us to run over there?" Adderpaw asked.

The apprentice nodded. "Mudpaw can go first." She said. Mudpaw looked. "I am scared..." The little white she-cat said. Adderpaw looked at her. "You can go with me." Adderpaw suggested. The white she-cat nodded. The brown tom looked, then ran.

Adderpaw's mouth opened with shock as a monster was going towards him. "Watch out!"" She hissed. The monster went by, but she couldn't see Mudpaw. When it passed, she saw Mudpaw sitting next to Flowerpaw. "Thank godness." Adderpaw whispered.

The brown she-cat looked at the Thunderpath, then ran to the other side with Hopepaw screaming behind her.

Flowerpaw looked to her side. "Look! It is a cat." She said. It was a black cat. "Hi!" Hopepaw said. The black cat's green eyes blinked. "Hello." It said. "Have you heard of the Clans? If so, may you join one that we are putting together?" He asked. The black cat smiled. "I am Midnight, or you could call me Cherryflower, but I liked being called Midnight. I was six moons old lots of Twolegs invaded our territories and took us for there house pets. Everyone around here knows about the Clans." He purred.

Mudpaw smiled. "Okay Midnight, lead us to the other cats." He said happily. The black cat padded around the corner and starred into a huge Twoleg area. "I'll get my house mate, Flower." He said, walking into one of the Twoleg places.

"Midnight is a kittypet!" Hopepaw hissed. The other white she-cat looked. "They probably were all old clan cats, then got taken away by a monster." Flowerpaw said. Adderpaw nodded. "Flowerpaw is right." She said.

The black cat padded out with a orange cat. "I am Flower; Midnight's mate." She smiled. "Cool!" She said. "How many cats are in this area that know about the clans?" Mudpaw asked.

Flower looked at the apprentices. "Just about enough to make a Clan." She excitedly purred. Mudpaw blinked. "That was how many cats got lost durring the old warrior cats time?" He asked.

Flower didn't nod. "More to make a clan, actullyYou could make four clans. I'll tell you a little tale." She said. She laid down on the soft grass.

Mudpaw and Adderpaw laid across from Flower, while Hopepaw and Flowerpaw were next to her.


	14. Chapter 12: The Truth About the Clans

_Hollystar could smell a horrible smell. Lionblaze, one of the older warriors in the forest, looked up at the black leader. "What is that horrible smell, Hollystar?" He two saw the sunhigh patrol running back._

_Cherryflower ran over to the leader with Moleshadow, Foxleap, Dovewing, Ivyleaf,Heatherpaw, and Cloudpaw were all together very scared._

_"We met up with a WindClan patrol, thousands of monsters were on the thunderpath, no way to cross, and tons of Twolegs were coming out with this weird twoleg stuff that cats could fit in." She said quickly._

_Hollystar looked at the warrior. "Blossomfall and Ivyleaf, warn ShadowClan, Dovewing and Moleshadow, go warn RiverClan." The leader ordered. The four cats nodded, and ran away._

_"All cats come to the highledge for a Clan meeting! We must try to hide because our sunhigh patrol found tons of Twolegs and monsters." She said. Squirrelflight, one of the elders looked up at the leader. "The Moonpool!" She said. Brightfeather and Cloudtail, two other elders nodded._

_"It would be a harsh trip for our young kits and old elders. We also have some sick cats, and Jayfeather could be inected with something, so Frostshadow is trying her hardest to take care of the sick cats, including Jayfeather. We cannot make a big trip like that." Hollystar told them. Bumblestripe looked and saw two WindClan warriors getting taken away. One was Heathertail and one was Breezepelt, both senior warriors._

_Lionblaze was shocked to see his half brother and best friend go. He noticed some twolegs coming towards the clan. Ivyleaf, Blossomfall, Dovewing, and Moleshadow ran back. "Twolegs are everywhere in RiverClan camp, little in ShadowClan." Moleshadow quickly said._

_Leafdapple was watching her kits and Skykit ran and saw a Twoleg. "Leafdapple! Lionblaze!" The two shouted as they got trapped. The two got raced and the twoleg ran away._

_"My kits! My darling kits!" Leafdapple said sadly. One twoleg ran into the Medicine Cat den and caught Jayfeather and Frostshadow. One caught Ivytail._

_Hollystar's heart raced as a Twoleg caught Lionblaze and Cherryflower. It was starting to climb up the rock she was on. She yowled and started to run off, but the Twoleg got on the Highledge already. It held out its hands and grabbed Hollystar and put her in the large bag._

_The three yelped as they got taken away._

_

* * *

_

Mudpaw looked. "That was how it really ended? Wow." He said. Adderpaw looked at Flower. "We didn't see Lionblaze." She told her. Flower smiled. "His name is Gold at Midnight and Gold." She said, looking at them.

"So Leafdapple and Lionblaze never saw each other or their kits again?" Hopepaw asked. Flower shook her head. "Leafdapple lives across our territory, and the kits live right next to Leafdapple." Flower answered.

"What was your warrior name?" Flowerpaw asked. "Hollyleaf." The black she-cat mewed.


	15. Chapter 13: The Small Mission

"So, how many clans will we have? Seven?" Mudpaw asked the cat. Flower slowly nodded. "There is enough land, right?" She asked.

Adderpaw smiled. "The moonpool, area around WhiteClan, the Island, and the free valley that borders WhiteClan and BerryClan." She said.

Mudpaw looked at his mate. "Then were will the gatherings be?" He asked. Adderpaw smiled. "The deserted old Twolegs Place." She purred in delight.

Flower smiled. "Alright. But I think we might have only four, because most of the cats want to stay here." She sadly sighed.

"Can I go get Nightkit and Skykit?" The small white apprentice asked. The black she-cat nodded while her green eyes blinked. Hopepaw ran across the Thunderpath quickly smiled to the others.

"I wonder what there kittypet name is. Hopefully it is cute." Hopepaw said to herself as she walked on the the sidewalk. She jumped onto the soft grass. She started to roll in it, and then she stood up. "No time for games. This is a mission." She said.

* * *

The small cat licked her fur to get the grass of then walked to the steps, and she jumped onto each one slowly, then went through the cat door.

She noticed a gray cat and a brown cat playing. The gray one turned. "Who are you? Probably one Midnight's new kits." He said. Hopepaw smiled. "I am Hopepaw, an apprentice. I heard that you two were kits before, and I wanted to know if you'd like to join a new clan." She asked.

The gray one smiled. "I am Smoke, and this is Chocolate. Yes, I'd love to be an apprentice in this new clan." Smoke said. Chocolate nodded. "Me too." He said.

Hopepaw turned around and walked away with the two toms next to her. "Race you to Flower!" She shouted. They all started charging off, and ended up there at the same time.

"I can go ask Leafdapple and Midnight." Adderpaw requested. "And I could ask Midnight about her mate and the kits." Mudpaw added. "And I could go get Ivytail and Frostshadow. While you were gone Flower told me where they were." Flowerpaw said.

"What about Jayfeather?" Hopepaw asked.

* * *

Flowerpaw and Flower looked down sadly. "Dead." Hopepaw heard Flower whisper.

* * *

Hopepaw sadly looked at her. "I am sorry." She whispered. Flower looked up and nodded. "Just go get the other cats, we'll have enough.


	16. Chapter 14: Something Fishy is Going On

Flowerpaw, Mudpaw, and Adderpaw came back with all cats behind them. "Lets go." Mudpaw said. Hopepaw picked up one of the kits while Midnight and Mudpaw picked up the other. They walked on the side walked slowly. Hopepaw looked at the sky, then the small woods. She dropped one of the kits. "Lets stay here for the night, the kits are cold, we are hungry, and there is good shelter here." Hopepaw said.

Midnight gathered up her kits. One named Shadow said, "I want something to eat." Midnight's mate, the one known as Foxleap but now Berry, looked at the kit. "Be quiet, Shadow. Friendly apprentices are catching prey for us." He said.

Shadow nodded to her father. Mudpaw came back with a rabbit and a squirrel. Adderpaw came back with two squirrels and sevral mice. Hopepaw came back with a rabbit, and Flowerpaw came back with two mice. All of the cats eat, then went to sleep.

"Flower, may you take Ever? She is to cold because her sisters are blocking the warmth." Midnight asked the black cat. She nodded and watched as Ever ran over to Flower. Flower and Ever cuddled up, and Ever started to get warmer.

* * *

The next morning, Adderpaw was the first to wake up, as always. "Wake up!" She shouted. Everyone's eyes poped open. "What?" Mudpaw asked. Adderpaw smiled. "We have to go travel." She said. Ever wailed as she was pushing the third kit of Midnight's litter. "Tiger is cold and she won't wake up!" She wailed. Midnight licked Tiger. She couldn't fell her heartbeat. "Tiger and I need to take a trip." Midnight lied. She picked up the kit and ran into the forest.

She dropped the kit and said, "Tiger? Where did you go? Tiger?" She lied. She ran back. "Tiger is lost." Midnight lied again. Shadow looked up. "We have to find her!" Shadow said.

Midnight turned and mewed a small meow like Tiger would if she would cry for help, then turned back. "I think she is gone. Lets go, kits." Midnight said. Shadow looked up at Midnight. "Lost?" She asked sadly.

Midnight had to tell the truth. "Kits, The thruth is Tiger died over night." She sadly said. "She would have been a great warrior." Ever whispered.

Mudpaw noticed some fog, then came a StarClan cat. "Do you see that cat? She is my mother!" Mudpaw called. Midnight and her kits nodded. So did all of the cats. "I am here to let Tiger be reborn. She wasn't meant to die one bit. Give me her body." The cat said.

Midnight ran deeper into the woods and grabbed the brown body and picked it up. She walked back and gave the cat Tiger's dead body.

Then a small bit of fog came. It was Tiger! "Tiger, go back inside your body." Featherstorm mewed softly.

The bit of fog walked up the limp body and went through the mouth, then stood up, alive. "Yay!" The kits cheered.

Mudpaw smiled at the reborn kit. Then he had a strange thought. _Why did they let a kit reborn when they'd never let any cat reborn?_ He thought to himself. There was something weird going on, and he had to find out.


	17. Chapter 15: A New Secret

Mudpaw looked at the queen. "Want me to carry one?" He asked. Midnight nodded. "That would be very delightful!" She purred. Mudpaw picked up the small brown she-cat with black stripes. "Tiger, be nice for Mudpaw." Midnight said.

Adderpaw picked up the tan she-cat, Ever, and Flowerpaw picked up the black she-cat, Shadow. Mudpaw looked down, then back up. There was something about this kit, something good or bad, he didn't know.

On the way, Midnight,Gold,and Flower kept talking about attacks. Adderpaw rolled her eyes. The cats were getting pretty annoying. Ever, Shadow, and Tiger were listening though. Mudpaw felt the warm breath of Tiger. He felt her soft pelt around his furry pelt. He noticed a Thunderpath, and let go of Tiger, but she stayed near him.

"We have to cross the Thunderpath, then we'll hunt around that area over there." Mudpaw said. Tiger looked at the Thunderpath, then ran to her sisters. She mewed,"Get down!" And watched as the two fell.

"Lets play." Tiger whispered. Shadow nodded and Ever smiled. "I get to be ShadowClan and Ever and Tiger get to be ThunderClan." Shadow whispered. The three ran and looked at each other. "You will never take our territory, Shadowstar." Tiger hissed.

"Yes we will, Tigerstar. You and your deputy Everflower will ever make it." She hissed. Tiger and Shadow rolled onto the Thunderpath and started to fight. Mudpaw saw them. He could smell something bad, a monster!

Mudpaw ran and quickly grabbed Tiger and put her on the sidewalk, then Ever, then he saw Shadow running away. Mudpaw raced to her like a lightning bolt would. He picked her up and jumped onto the sidewalk, then walked to the kits. "Thunderpath's are very dangerous. You could have died!" He hissed.

He mostly looked at Tiger. She smiled at him. The other cats ran onto the other side. Mudpaw picked up Tiger again and walked. He was so tried after he passed a birch tree. He fell down eyes closed. Tiger went up to him. "Mudpaw?" She asked.

* * *

_Mudpaw woke up in that one foggy place again, StarClan. He noticed his father and Darkeye. Robinflight blinked. "Mudpaw. You have found the group of cats we wanted you to. Now you can leave them in peace when you get back, because they know about the clans. But a new prophecy came." Robinflight said._

_"Brown will be star. It will pick the good or the bad to stick. It may lose its life for one place. Mudpaw, you,Adderpaw, and one other apprentice will find out who this brown is, and get this brown on the right side." Darkeyes added, then the two faded._

_"Wait! Tell me more!" Mudpaw hissed._

* * *

He brown apprentice woke noticed Tiger. "Hello Tiger, where are the other cats?" He asked. Tiger shrugged. "I don't know. A rouge chased them somewhere." She added. Mudpaw stood up. "What way?" He asked. Tiger looked at the south side. "There." She meed. "Deep in there." She said.

"Oh no. Quick, catch a mouse or two and get moving. We must find them!" He hissed. Tiger noticed a white animal, and she ran for it and sank her claws into it's neck. "Here, take a bite." She said.

The brown apprentice took a bite and waited for Tiger to finish hers. Then the two ran to the sidewalk again.


	18. Chapter 16: Deserted

Tiger got lifted of of the ground by Mudpaw, then he ran across. He noticed a orange tom and a golden tom. "Hello Gold!" Tiger said. "Hello Berry." Mudpaw said.

Berry and Gold walked up to them. "They hid in Smoke and Chocolate's housefolk's territory." Gold said. Berry and Gold ran to the small Twoleg Place while Tiger and Mudpaw ran to them.

Mudpaw noticed the cats. Tiger smiled at Mudpaw, then her sisters. "Lets go." Mudpaw said. The group started to walk back acroos the Thunderpath.

Tiger looked at the sky and saw a bird. "Look, Mudpaw." She told the apprentice, pushing him. The brown apprentice looked up. He noticed a very strange bird. Then he saw the bird come down. A larger bird came and swooped up the bird.

"It is a sign! We may be stolen!" Mudpaw hissed. "Skypaw teached me about signs, and that is defintly a sign." He added.

"No!" Tiger said. She looked at Mudpaw scared. He loked at everyone. "No breaks, me must get home quickly." Mudpaw said.

Ever looked up at Flower. "I am getting tired." She whispered. The black she-cat grabbed the tan she-cat. The kit began to purr.

Adderpaw smiled. "Good, we are close to the home territory of the new clan. We are at that place before we spotted Midnight." She said.

Midnight smiled. Suddenly she saw a Twoleg come by her, then she ran away to the other side, then over the Thunderpath.

Shadow got dropped, then she noticed the Twoleg went closer to her. Adderpaw smelt the kit and heard her wail. The apprentice ran the route that Midnight did and picked up Shadow, then quickly ran across the Thunderpath.

Mudpaw gripped Tiger a little tighter, then ran across with the others behind him. The brown cat fell down after Mudpaw let her go. "You okay?" He asked. The kit nodded.

Hopepaw looked at Mudpaw. "What way again?" She asked. Mudpaw stepped to the left. "We are super close to the new clan." Mudpaw said.

He padded onto the thick lime grass. He started to run again. Tiger and Adderpaw were right on his tail. Then they saw it.

* * *

The territory of the new clan.


	19. Chapter 17: The Journey's End

A white she-cat came up to them. "Mudpaw! You got this much cats? Amazing!" She purred.

Mudpaw smiled. "Thank you , we need to choose a leader. And warrior names. I shall do that." He said, thinking of letting it be Songstream or Midnight...

He knew Midnight was older and wiser then Songstream, he had to pick Midnight.

"Everyone, come to the highrock for a Clan meeting. We need everyone to have a warrior name. So Flower, you will be known as Hollyflower. Gold will be known as Lionfeather. Smoke will be known as Skymist. Chocolate will be known as Nightpelt. Berry will be known as Foxcloud. Dapple will be known as Dappleleaf. Ivy will be known as Ivybreeze. The last warrior is going to be known as Frostleap. As for Midnight, she is the leader of this clan, NightClan." He said.

Midnight smiled as the clan cheered her name. "May I do the apprentice ceremonies?" She asked. The apprentice nodded.

The brown tabby with black stripes raced to her mother. "Midnight, I am real happy about this clan, but I want to be welcomed in Mudpaw's Clan." She said. The leader nodded. "You may, Tiger." Midnight said with sadness in her tone.

The kit looked back at her mother. The brown apprentice looked at Midnight. "It is time we get moving." He said. Midnight smiled. "NightClan gives a thanks to the four, Mudpaw, Adderpaw, Hopepaw and Flowerpaw. We give you peace on your way back. We also need to say good bye to Tiger, who will be with Mudpaw and Adderpaw." Midnight annouced.

Mudpaw blinked. "Your joining NightClan?" He asked. Tiger nodded.

"Anyways, Lightkit, Glazekit, and Firekit please come here." Midnight said. The three kits ran to the leader. "You all are old enough to be apprentices. Lightpaw will be mentored by Hollyflower. Firepaw will be mentored by Skymist. Glazepaw will be mentored by me." She said.

"Ever and Shadow, please come here." Midnight said. The two sisters walked up slowly. "Shadowpaw will be mentored by Dappleleaf. Everpaw will be mentored by Songstream." She said. "And Songstream will be our deputy." Midnight annouced.

Mudpaw smiled. Tiger looked up at the apprentice. "May I go see Shadowpaw and Everpaw?" She asked. He nodded. The small kit ran to her sisters.

"I'll see you at gatherings. Or border patrol." Tiger said. Shadowpaw and Everpaw nodded. "Good luck in WhiteClan." The two said. Tiger smiled and walked back to the apprentices. "Lets go." She said. The apprentices broke up and walked there way home.

* * *

Adderpaw took a deep breath. Home at last! She ran onto the border with Mudpaw and Tiger. The two noticed Peachstar and Skypaw digging up a hole and puttinng something in it.

The three ran up to them. Peachstar looked up. "You came back! We are just burrying Starbreath's body is all. Skypaw is Skyblaze now." She said. Skyblaze smiled at them. "Who is that kit?" He asked. "Tiger. She was supposed to be made a NightClan apprentice, but she wanted to come with us." Mudpaw explained.

Peachstar smiled. She went onto the the highrock. "All cats come to the highrock for a Clan Meeting! Mudpaw and Adderpaw went on a very scary journey, and thank StarClan they lived. That journey has showed that they are fierce enough to be warriors. Mudpaw, from this day on, you will be known as Mudtail. And Adderpaw will be known as Adderflame. Tiger is going to be known as Tigerpaw, mentored by Mudtail." She said.

"Mudtail! Adderflame! Tigerpaw! Mudtail! Adderflame! Tigerpaw!" The clan cheered.

The three smiled at all of the cats.


	20. Chapter 18: The Shocker

It was a moon since Tigerpaw came into the clan. Tonight there would be a gathering. The brown apprentice yawned and jumped out of her nest, waking Bluepaw up. "Sorry Bluepaw." She said. The apprentices smiled. "It is fine." Bluepaw said.

Tigerpaw walked out and went into the apprentices den. "Mudtail? May we train?" She asked. The brown tabby woke up. "Sure." He said. He licked Adderflame then walked out.

When the two arrived to the sandy hollow, Mudtail said, "Show me that move we have been working on."

The brown apprentice nodded. She ran to the back of Mudtail, then quickly jumped onto his, and scratched his neck. She jumped down and looked at him. "How was that?" She asked.

Mudtail smiled. "Perfect. Now you will attack me, okay?" He asked. The brown apprentice nodded.

Tigerpaw darted for Mudtail. She knocked him over and scratched his belly. Mudtaildug his claws into the ground and kicked Tigerpaw. Tigerpaw flipped off of him and Mudtail jumped onto stuck her claws into his belly, then bit his side. "STOP!" Mudtail said.

"How did I do?" Tigerpaw asked. Mudtail smiled. "Excellent. If I was another apprentice, I'd personaly be scared of you." He said. Tigerpaw smiled.

"How about to make it more challenging, I attack you?" He asked. Tigerpaw shook her head. Peachstar was in the clearing, looking for free warriors and apprentices. "I want to go on the sunhigh patrol." She said.

Mudtail nodded and walked with Tigerpaw. Peachstar smiled. "Mudtail, Tigerpaw, Bluepaw, and Adderflame will go on the sunhigh border patrol with NightClan." She said. Adderflame smiled. She and Bluepaw slowly walked to the two and said, "Lets go!"

Tigerpaw walked closer to the border. Then they turned around to see Peachstar annouce who would go to the gathering. "Mudtail, Lilycloud, Fernclaw, Adderflame, Mosspaw, Bluepaw, and Tigerpaw will go to the gathering." She said.

Tigerpaw smiled. Her first gathering ever! She walked closer to them, then she heard Peachstar annouce for those cats to rest.

The patrol headed back to their dens. Then Adderflame snuck out to talk to Skyblaze, then she went into the apprentice's den.

Mudtail woke up at sunset and looked around. He couldn't find Adderflame. He got out of his nest and padded to the Apprentice's den.

He couldn't believe on what he saw. Adderflame was licking Bluepaw, and whispered, "I am expecting kits and you are the father."

Mudtail's mouth dropped open. "What?" He hissed. Adderflame looked up. "Oh no..." She whispered.

"You will never be my mate again." He hissed, then ran out of the den.


	21. Chapter 19: A Full Moon

Mudtail sat down and sighed. He had been best friends for Adderflame since she was a kit. They loved each other, she was loyal and great to the relationship; but she gave it up.

Tigerpaw dashed over to Mudtail with a bird in her hand. "Here you go, Mudtail." She purred.

Mudtail looked over at Tigerpaw. "Thanks." He said, then took a bite out of the bird.

Tigerpaw looked at Mudtail. She knew that he felt sad, very sad. "What wrong?" Tigerpaw asked. The brown cat looked at the young apprentice, then took a deep breath of pain to the heart.

"Adderflame..." He sighed. "Thats all. On a full moon. Well... Peachstar will tell us to go."

Peachstar wagged her tail, telling all of the cats to go.

Mudtail and Tigerpaw ran to the leader while Mosspaw tried to run faster then a lion, but she tripped. Then she got back up and slowly walked, while Bluepaw and Adderflame walked slower then a snail.

Lilycloud and Fernclaw ran to Mosspaw, then walked with her.

Mudtail was used to walking through the field, but he had to walk on the border. Tigerpaw sniffed her nose. Mudtail looked at her. "Do you smell anything?" He asked. Tigerpaw smiled and nodded. "My sisters!" Tigerpaw purred.

Mudtail smiled as he started to see the pack of NightClan warriors. She noticed Shadowpaw and Everpaw turn around. "Tigerpaw!" The two smiled.

Tigerpaw run to her sisters. "Hello! How is NightClan?" Tigerpaw asked. Shadowpaw smiled. "Awesome! My mentor is so nice." Shadowpaw purred. Everpaw nodded. "Same. How about yours?" She asked. Tigerpaw nodded. "He is amazing!" Tigerpaw purred.

"He?" Everpaw asked. "Mudtail!" Tigerpaw purred.

Everpaw and Shadowpaw smiled. "Lucky." She purred.

"Who else is going?" Tigerpaw asked as they almost reached the island.

"Nightstar, Dappleleaf, Ivybreeze, Glazepaw, Lightpaw, Firepaw, and Songstream." Shadowpaw purred.

Tigerpaw smiled as she saw Peachstar, Nightstar, Ashstar, and Flightstar went onto the branches.

"All cats from all clans, welcome to the gathering. We have two new warriors, Mudtail and Adderflame, and one new apprentice, Tigerpaw. Mudtail and Adderflame returned safely back home at the end of their journey." Peachstar annouced.

Nightstar smiled. "I got my nine lives a little while ago and retrieved the name of Nightstar. I gave Songstream the job of deputy, and Ivybreeze the job of a medicine cat. We have a few new warriors, Hollyflower, Lionfeather, Skymist, Nightpelt,Dappleleaf, and Frostleap. We also have a few new apprentices, Glazepaw, Firepaw, Lightpaw, Shadowpaw, and Everpaw." Nightstar annouced.

Ashstar blinked and mewed, "We have one new warrior, Flowerheart, and Clawtear gave birth to Bumblefall's new kits, Flowkit and Breezekit." She purred, then nodded at Flightstar.

"We have two new warriors, Hawkmask and Hopeflower. We have three new apprentices, Bloodpaw, Cherrypaw, and Clawpaw. Hopeflower and Bloodpaw are now mates." Flightstar annouced. "The gathering is over." Flightstar purred, then all of the leaders jumped off of the branches.

"I'll see you at the border, tommorow." Tigerpaw whispered to Shadowpaw and Everpaw. The two nodded.

Tigerpaw couldn't let go of her sisters again! She took a glance at her mother, Nightstar, then her sisters. She sadly looked down at the ground, did she really want to live in WhiteClan? Of course she did.

Tigerpaw blinked at Shadowpaw and Everpaw and said her good-byes, then walked to Mudtail.

"It was fun!" Tigerpaw purred. Mudtail licked Tigerpaw."Yeah, it was."

Then the two went behind Peachstar and walked back to the Clan.


	22. Chapter 20: She Wants Me Again

"Mudtail and Tigerpaw slowly came back from the gathering. "I am tired." Tigerpaw muttered.

"Then go to sleep like I am, silly." Mudtail whispered then watched as Tigerpaw slowly entered the apprentices den, then he walked into the warriors den. He jumped into his nest and closed his eyes.

Mudtail awoke in a beautiful land. Soft grass, flowers all over the place, trees bordering it, it was so peaceful. Then he saw Tigerpaw and Adderflame run by trying to catch a bird. Maybe this was a place where he would live.

Then, he heard a noise. A terrifying noise. He looked up to see a brown bear looking at him evilly, with flowers all over his head.

Mudtail ran away, then the bear ran after him. Then he ran into a misty area.

It was so spoky, it was dark, misty, and just plain scary. He noticed the bear run after him, then he noticed a lighter shade of brown, a fox! He had to run quicker then he could, but how? Then he looked behind him. A big golden cat. It was a lion. Suddenly, the three animals catched his and the bear started to nimble on Mudtail's feet.

Mudtail awoke and screamed, and he noticed he woke up everyone. Waterlily ran over to him. "Is everything all right?" She asked. "They were trying to eat me!" He hissed. "Eat? Well anyways, we are going onto a patrol near BerryClan border." Waterlily told Mudtail. Mudtail jumped out of the nest and he ran to the apprentice's den to wake up Tigerpaw. "We're going on a patrol." He said. Tigerpaw opened one eye, then the other and stepped out of her nest and she walked to the clearing with the rest of the patrol.

Mudtail arrived in the clearing with Tigerpaw and Waterlily. "Who else is going?" Tigerpaw asked, curious. "Peachstar and Bluepaw." Waterlily answered.

The two noticed the leader and the apprentice walking by him. "Lets go." Peachstar said. The five walked to the border, then Mudtail could smell some prey.

He ran away from the group to chase after a squirrel, then he heard, "Ahh! Stop doing this to me Mudtail!" Then he saw two BerryClan cats. One wounded, and one who looked mad. The rest of the patrol ran over. "What is going on?" Peachstar asked. "He did this!" A cat hissed. Mudtail shaked his head. "No!" He hissed. Peachstar looked at him. Tigerpaw looked at Peachstar. "Trust him." She whispered.

Mudtail looked at them, then unsheathed his claws. "Attack WhiteClan, Attack!" He hissed as he saw more patrols for BerryClan coming in. Mudtail looked at Bluepaw.

The apprentice looked up at Mudtail. "What?" He asked.

"Go get more cats, now." Mudtail hissed.

Bluepaw nodded at Mudtail, then ran back to camp.

A few minutes later, lots of cats from WhiteClan came running into the battle.

He watched as Flowerheart jumped at him. Mudtail swatted at her then bit her belly.

Flowerheart fell down, her belly bleeding a bit, then watched as Mudtail ran from her.

He watched as Bluepaw got bit by Bumblefall. "Bluepaw!" He hissed.

He took Bluepaw and quickly dragged him back to the Clan.

"Skyglaze!" Mudtail hissed. The gray cat ran to them. "What happened?" He asked.

"Bluepaw got badly bit on the leg, and then he got picked up by the scruff then he fell and his leg got twisted." Mudtail said quickly.

"Oh no... I think Bluepaw could have broke his leg." Skyglaze said, looking at it.

"Like one of the earlier clans medicine cat, Cinderpelt? I heard about her. She twisted her leg and broke it, and she was only aloud to limp." Mudtail asked.

The gray medicine cat nodded. "We'll let it heal. He can stay here for a few days." He said.

"But what about Adderflame? She needs to be taken care of!" Mudtail said.

Skyglaze looked at him, puzzled. "You still want to help her even when she betrayed you?" Skyglaze asked. Mudtail nodded. "She's my friend and nothing can change that." He hissed, then ran out of the den.

Featherstorm ran after Mudtail. "Peachstar lost a life." Featherstorm hissed. Mudtail looked at the deputy. "How many lives does she have left?" Mudtail asked. "Six." He said sadly.

Mudtail looked down at the ground. He felt bad for his leader. But, what about Tigerpaw? "Is Tigerpaw okay?" He asked. Featherstorm nodded. "She is fine. She is an excellent fighter, you know." Featherstorm said. Mudtail smiled. "Thanks." He purred.

Tigerpaw ran over to Mudtail. "We one! The BerryClan cat told everyone that a loner did that to them!" She purred.

"Great!" Mudtail purred.

He heard a scream.

Mudtail and Tigerpaw dashed to the nursery to see Adderflame giving birth.

Skyglaze ran in. "Bluepaw cannot be the father of these kits. Mudtail is. Bluepaw has to be my apprentice." He quickly said, then dashed over to them.

"Will you be my mate again, Mudtail?" She whispered. "Friends. Thats it." He told her quietly.

Adderflame gave a small smile. "They are still your kits, and they always were. I was showing Bluepaw how a mate of his would probably say it." She purred.

Mudtail blinked. "I still can't. I'm not ready." He told her. Adderflame smiled. "Just tell me when you are." She whispered as a kit came out. Then another came.

"You gave birth to a tom and a she-cat." Skyglaze whispered.

"Lets call the white tom Snowkit, and the golden one Brackenkit." Mudtail said. Adderflame nodded.

* * *

**That is the end of A New Clan. I am going to make a second one soon, so look out!**


End file.
